The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening defined in a stationary roof part of the vehicle and a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening, of which panel the rear end, as viewed in the longitudinal direction of the car, can be moved upward and downward by a moving mechanism comprising at least a tilting lever having a first end slideably and rotatably engaging the stationary roof part and an opposite second end rotatably engaging the panel, wherein the first end of the tilting lever is drivable by a drive mechanism for its sliding motion relative to the stationary roof part and wherein the tilting lever for realising its rotational movement comprises a follower positioned between its first and second ends cooperating with a guide curve.
For realising a sufficient upward movement of the rear end of the panel a moving mechanism is required with a certain constructive height. For a given upward movement said constructive height limits the effective opening dimension of the panel. Specifically the range of movement of the tilting lever will be defined by the vertical dimension of the guide curve.